An instrument panel of the above-described type is disclosed in DE-GM No. 83 37 25, in which an instrument carrier is mounted in the modular system on two shell parts made of plastic which are fitted together in a sandwich-like arrangement, with instruments and units being individually detachably mounted on the instrument carrier. The instrument carrier has integrated electrical plug contact jacks which become operatively connected with associated plug contacts of the instruments and units when the instruments and units are fitted on.
A similar arrangement is also disclosed in German DE-OS No. 33 33 138, patented March 28, 1985. Each display and/or control member is designed as a module in this case as well, and the display and/or control members are integrated into a control panel unit immediately next to each other or with intercalation of a matching blind panel. Electrical conductors lead to the individual display and/or control units.
Both arrangements according to the state of the art as outlined above share the disadvantage that fastening of the module units (instrument casings) to the instrument panel is expensive. In addition, the instruments and units are rigidly aligned with respect to a given seating position.